In online scenarios, products are typically organized in a category manner, for example, first-level categories, second-level categories, etc., to facilitate a user to browse a list of products and locate a target one. In an event that a large number of products exist on a webpage, browsing the webpage requires a large amount of time, resulting in poor page performance and user experience. If different categories correspond to different lists, the browsing activity of the user is interrupted after products under a current category have been loaded and browsed. Typically, manual operation (e.g., mouse clicking) is performed to switch from one category to another category to continue the browsing. Therefore, an interaction method is desired to satisfy a demand of the user to browse all the products without hindrance.
Traditionally, a solution commonly used in the browser area is to place all products into a list and to locate a corresponding block using a category anchor point, in order to achieve barrier-free browsing for a user.
By using the foregoing implementation, a user's demand for barrier-free browsing may be achieved when there are a small number of products. However, when the number of products is in the order of thousands, the page performance becomes poor in quality when all the products are loaded at once, and a page thereof is very long. In general, optimization may be performed through the following two optimization schemes:
(1) Product information in a page is loaded in a cascading manner; however, such manner will lead to a number of problems when categories are used as anchor points:
a) different categories are mixed together;
b) blank areas appear in the page, leading to cascading in both up and down directions and thus affecting user experience; and
c) the page is still very long; and
(2) Category anchor points are changed to Tabs for switching; however, since lists of products under each sub-category are independent from one another, a user needs to manually perform clicking and switching when the user wants to browse products under other categories, thus increasing the number of operations of the user.